Land of Maple
The Land of Maple (紅葉の国, Kōyō no Kuni) is a group of Islands located east of the Land of Lightning. It is compromised of 3 large islands; Priest Island (司祭の島 Shisai no Shima), Monkey Island (サルの島 Saru no Shima) and Skill Island (能力の島 Nōryoku no Shima). Each of these Islands has served a different purpose, and has a different settlement on it. The Three Islands are connected by the Bridge Triangle Path. Also, this country has a large export of maple syrup, hence the name. Priest Island Temple of Enlightenment The Temple of Enlightenment (啓発ノ寺 Keihatsu no Tera) is a Temple, similar to the one in the Land of Fire, where many ninja priests come to train. It's leader is known as Chishi Sazanami, who is like a Kage to those who train in this complex. The priests who train here are able to execute many hidden techniques, all involving a unique group of seals, all named after birds, listed below: *Hawk, involving the right hand and left hand clapped together with the pinky fingers on each hand held down, *Owl, involving the right and left hands forming a circle with the middle and ring fingers pointed up. *Falcon, involving the left and right hands held in a fist with the pinky and index fingers pointing up. *Robin, involving the left hand and right hands held in fists placed together (similar to an upside-down Boar Seal), with the index and middle fingers held up on the left hand. *Sparrow, involving the right and left hands in a clapping position with the index fingers held to form a house shape. *Duck, involving the left and right hand held to form a diamond. *Quail, involving the left hand held in an upside-down "L" shape while the right hand is clasped in a fist inside the left. Other towns There are several other small towns scattered throughout the island, none of which are Ninja Hidden Villages. Monkey Island Sarugakure Sarugakure is a Hidden Village located on this island. In the academy, all students sign a contract with the monkeys, and the graduation exam to become a genin involves summoning on of these. This village takes up most of the island, however, the island is the smallest among the three in the Land of Maple. This hidden village does not have a Kage, as it is not one of the Five Great Hidden Villages. This Hidden Village is also very friendly with the Temple of Enlightenment, several ninjas there being from this village (and vice versa) and Kirigakure. Skill Island Testing Quadrant The Testing Quadrant is very similar to Konohagakure's forest of death, and is used whenever the Chūnin Exam is held here. It is a very hilly, dry area with one small lake and several poisonous plants and dangerous animals. Island Stadium Also used whenever the Chūnin Exam is held here, the Island Stadium is located on a large slab of rock just of the coast of this island. It is where the testing and battling portions of the Chūnin Exam are held. Other Towns There are 2 towns on this island, both located in major oases. They, however, are of no major importance, besides holding hotels where genin stay while participating in the Chunin exams. List of Clans *Sazanami Clan